Nowadays almost everyone has to use a pen, especially a ball point pen, to write a report, a memo, an article, or to draw a sketch and picture in his daily life. To write with a pen is more convenient than to write with a computer. However, when a person uses a pen, he may use his body language at the same time, and so he may draw lines on his own or others' body or clothes, and that may cause some trouble, too. It is better to improve the pen to prevent clothes from being drawn upon by a pen.